


休准｜苹果糖

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii
Kudos: 13





	休准｜苹果糖

#ooc预警#  
无脑车  
abo设定  
瞎写的

暗红色的、像是快要渗出汁液般剔透。

那是一颗漂亮的鲜艳果实。被清洗沥干后仍有一两滴未蒸发的晶莹水珠在此之上流连，它们随着男孩抬手的动作、顺着光滑的果皮划过，落入渲染过渡成深色的、根茎凹陷下去的地方，紧接着便被吞噬消失，寻不到踪迹。

“…给我的？”崔连准眨了眨眼睛，对于面前的男孩敲开自己的房间门却只是送来一个苹果而感到不明所以。他接过对方手上的东西，圆滑而又纤细的手指碰上饱满的果实。

白嫩透粉的肌肤，暗红色调的苹果。

他的夏娃，不经意间触到了笼络恶魔的禁果。

“今晚是平安夜嘛。”男孩子的目光胶着在对方垂下眼时轻颤的睫毛上，嬉笑着的语调，带上他特有的尾音轻巧的和人撒娇，“听说中国的平安夜会送苹果。”

崔连准微皱起眉，半信半疑的朝休宁凯看了看，掂了掂手上的东西，抛起，再准确无误的接住。

“这样啊……”他小声嘟囔着，落下一句敷衍的应答就转身打算回去，“谢啦。”

明明是临近发情期才躲在房间里的omega，偏偏不太有危机意识的给队内年轻的小alpha开了门，果味的信息素都飘散着往外溢，这时却反倒像是手上那一个小小的诱人苹果散发出来的气味。

他的哥哥也太没有警惕心了。

休宁凯轻轻推了半敞开的房门，转而就握上崔连准还搭在门把上的手，“但是啊，哥哥……”

他对上那人略带不解的目光，信息素便顺势侵入。原本该是薄荷糖的甜味气息此刻却尽数被透着凉意的薄荷味占了上风，几乎嗅不到什么柔和的甜意，这让omega踉跄了一下，在一瞬间就有些软了身子。

狡黠都快要从眼眸里溢出来，alpha勾起一个与他的行径并不相符的甜软笑容，没怎么用力就推着面前遵从本能意欲臣服的人进了房间。

“…在西方送苹果倒是另一个含义来着——”

崔连准觉得小孩子真的很麻烦。

毕竟成年人之间的性爱向来都是直截了当各取所需，可小朋友却总喜欢别扭的去找一些拙劣的理由，像是要为自己的逾矩找点借口，以此来说服自己或是别人他现在做的都是情理之中的事情。

显然休宁凯就是上述这种麻烦的小孩。

崔连准被人压在床上，微眯起眼盯着面前的alpha，哑声警告他别做的太过。

“我知道。”休宁凯笑盈盈的答着，俯下身亲吻omega的动作却是格外急切，崔连准微微仰头回应他，有些无奈的想着这哪里是知道。

还非要解释赠送苹果有什么乱七八糟的含义…想做就直说呗。他偷偷在心里吐槽对方果然还是个幼稚小孩，下一秒却被人发现了自己的分神。alpha的尖牙惩罚似的磕到他颈侧敏感的地方，引出一声短促的轻哼。

……难搞。

崔连准忍不住翻了个白眼，搂上休宁凯的脖子靠过去在人的唇上轻啄来制止对方孩子气的抱怨行为。通常来说小朋友很吃他这一套，而他就能在对方乖乖接受亲吻的间隙稍稍喘口气，好让自己一会儿不致于显得太过狼狈。

但今天似乎有些不一样。

休宁凯出乎意料的回吻了过来，微凉的手掌从衣服下摆的边角探进宽松的米白色毛衣里。他一寸寸的抚上去，掌心轻轻滑过那人的脊背，被眼前的omega取笑过的糖果味信息素发散出来，掩盖住清甜的果香，惹得崔连准有些难耐。他的身体不自觉的轻颤，厌恶全身酥软无力的糟糕感受与渴求更多触碰的矛盾思想做着无谓的抗争。

是因为对方突如其来的动作才乱了阵脚，一瞬间的慌忙和无措实实在在的将崔连准处在了被动的地位。休宁凯却像是得逞了似的，快速的结束了这个吻，低头蹭了蹭哥哥的鼻尖，看着对方微微泛红的眼角几近顽劣的露出点笑容。

眼前的人儿唇角还留存着苹果的甜意和香气，一亲吻就在唇齿间弥漫开来，他便忍不住凑上前去再一次索取，把自己刚刚哄骗着对方咬下苹果时带进口腔里的汁水掺和着的凉意也一并带走。

只不过这一次更多的是缱绻缠绵，男孩子怀揣着小心翼翼的试探，缓慢的和对方交换着彼此的气息。

童话中的救赎总是靠着亲吻来完成。

崔连准像是对休宁凯轻巧又讨好的吻感到满意，舒适的叹出一声轻吟，再抬眼时氤氲着水汽的眸子已然映上了细碎的星光，他抬手拨弄了一下面前男孩一头棕色微卷的柔软发丝，调笑着揶揄他。

“有进步嘛。”

休宁凯也不恼对方一次又一次当他是毫无经验的小朋友那样逗弄，他反倒一向热衷于依托小朋友独有的专利。

“但是不会的地方还得哥哥教我啊……”

不太有什么给他们浪费厮磨的时间，沉不住气的年轻alpha迫切的想要去占有眼前如同一颗成熟饱满果实的人。手指轻勾挑起碍眼的衣物，他快速的将它们褪去，时常触碰冰凉钢琴键的指腹摸上了那人温软的白嫩肌肤。

开了暖气的屋子在信息素的蔓延下不经意间笼上了些许暧昧又勾人的情调，但身体裸露在空气之中多少还是能感受到一点凉意，崔连准往身旁被弄乱的柔软被窝里缩了缩，拖着调子撒娇似的和人抱怨，“很冷诶——”

休宁凯不置可否，只是似笑非笑的看着面前被撩拨起欲望的omega。对方实际上早就连呼吸都发着烫，气味也不知不觉变得甜腻起来，显然已经因为alpha信息素的引领而提早到了发情期，他凑上前将柔软的唇瓣贴到崔连准后颈处的腺体轻轻摩挲，企图摄取更多令他着迷的果味香气。

可惜答应过不能随意标记。

alpha有些惋惜的轻叹，吐息喷洒到敏感的脖颈处惹得怀里的人一个瑟缩，大概是嫉妒心作祟，他突然不满起队内被允许给崔连准做临时标记的另一个年长alpha。

薄荷糖的信息素气味一瞬间就失控起来变得强烈又带上了压迫感，直冲冲的朝里逼近。崔连准本能的有些发怵，眼前的小孩只是象征性的询问他是否可以，在他犹豫着轻点了下头的同时便毫不犹豫的侵入进去。

即便因为发情期的缘故那处早已变的湿软，不曾被如此粗暴对待的omega还是忍不住痛呼出声，甬道处撕裂般的感受让他下意识的想要搂紧面前的人，身上却是丝毫使不上力连手指尖都打着颤有些发凉。

本想要开口结果不可避免的感到一阵委屈，声音被呜咽似的哭腔溢满，疼痛带来的生理泪水在眼眶中积蓄起来，他的头脑发胀，词句夹杂在散乱的呼吸之中，到最后也只是下意识的吐露出话语对着过于冒失的人抱怨。

“……好痛。”

眼前的omega尾音都打着颤，后知后觉反应过来自己做错了事的休宁凯一下子变得无措起来，他抬起手用指腹小心翼翼拭去对方脸颊滑落下来的泪珠，道歉的声音慌忙又微弱，最后干脆没了声，只是凑上前用细碎轻柔的吻来安抚omega的情绪。

“…对不起嘛。”

听起来倒像是崔连准无理取闹的掉了眼泪，而他又恰巧不会哄人。

其实很快就缓过了那阵疼痛。崔连准看着还是不敢有所动作反而低垂着眼眸像是做错了事的alpha无奈到几乎要气笑了，到头来挨操的是他负责哄人的还是他，在心里默默发誓再也不和小屁孩做爱的omega凑过去亲吻休宁凯柔软的唇瓣，果味的信息素缓慢的缠绕上对方，呼吸间尽被苹果清甜的香气包裹住。

发情期的omega的身体几乎可以用得上任何色情淫乱的词汇形容，痛感也能引出快意，无时无刻不在催促着渴求更多。后穴内不断分泌出黏腻的液体，崔连准终是不满休宁凯的犹豫寡断，顾不上所谓的自尊，只是用言语一步步的引诱对方。

“不是要我教吗？”

他抬眼看向面前的男孩，声线都不稳却还是故意装着凶巴巴的样子朝着人开口，带着点鼻音的软糯音调勾的人心痒。

“现在，操我，会不会？”

过于直白的话语激的休宁凯信息素的气味都浓烈了许多，年轻气盛的alpha在得了人的准许后又大胆起来，逐步开始在人体内横冲直撞。进出顶弄的动作带出了omega体内分泌出的液体，像是果肉迸发出的汁水般顺着股沟滴落下去，甜蜜的气息勾的人脑袋都发昏。

甜到几乎都有些腻了。苹果味和糖互相交织，alpha朝着对方最为敏感的那处顶撞，惹得人咬紧了下唇却还是控制不住漏出细碎又勾人的呻吟。

“…唔…你、你别……”崔连准突然间被休宁凯的动作弄得发出一声急促的喘息，颇为抗拒的想要逃开，男孩一次次的深入，几乎要触到最为隐秘的生殖腔，omega便下意识的抵触起来。

察觉到对方的不安，alpha立即放缓了动作，相比于前一次乖顺的多，这在崔连准这儿颇为受用。他缓和下呼吸，奖励般吻了吻休宁凯的唇角。

几乎可以算作是邀请，omega顺势将下巴抵到对方的肩膀上，后颈处的腺体便完完全全暴露在了alpha面前。

“也不是不可以啦，临时标记。”

年长几岁的omega凌乱的喘息声里透着轻笑，像是同意对方在自己身上任意妄为，沾了情欲的声线还有些沙哑，崔连准想他也许真的算不上一个合格的哥哥。

总是在教弟弟做不太正确的事情啊，一次又一次的毁坏对方的理智。

不过今天还勉强可以扯出个逾矩的理由。

时间早就被消磨殆尽，平安夜的晚上，悄无声息跨入了圣诞节的日子，他似乎突然迷上了苹果糖的气味。

“就当成圣诞礼物好了。”


End file.
